


Sweet Solutions

by sokki09



Series: Spooky Season [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Halloween AU, Halloween Store, One Shot, completely inspired by adam doing a snickers commercial, snickers - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokki09/pseuds/sokki09
Summary: Kylo’s being a punk bitch at work, and Rey’s got just the solution.





	Sweet Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> another halloween au should be up soon, i’m working on it rn! this is just a little fic i wrote to help get out of a writers block hope you enjoy xx

He wasn't just furious, he was livid.

His mother just didn't seem to understand the way he thought. What else he supposed to do other than ignore her calls? Talking to her stressed him out and he always felt like he needed to defend his actions.

Seeing her standing outside of his apartment was enough to make him want to go into a temper tantrum, much like the ones that plagued his childhood.

She was calm and poised, as always, and they actually had a civil conversation for once, but this didn't help his mood as he walked into work.

He had originally picked up this seasonal job at the costume store to earn some more cash, but it quickly became just another boring commitment he had to make every week.

The only good part was Rey. She usually was on the same shifts as him, and her smile helped him get through the torturous hours of retail work.

But not today. He was sulking from the moment he walked in.

That didn’t stop her from asking, “Are you okay?” in which he replied by sending a glare her way before setting up shop at a cash register. She opened the register next to him, but didn’t say anything else.

The shift went by at a snail’s pace. Did the world seem to hate him? All he wanted to do was go home, and sleep or punch a wall or something. The only bright side was the fact that customers seemed to catch his fowl mood and didn’t attempt to make conversation.

Finally after his shift from hell was over, he was back in the break room, gathering his keys, prepared to sulk out of here and down the block to his house.

On his way out of the store, Rey stopped him.

“You seem really off today, is everything alright?” she asks.

“Everything’s fine.” He scowls.

Rey raises her eyebrow in a mocking tone, of course she can see right through any lie he tells, whether he wants it to be believable or not. She rolls her eyes, and sticks her hand out.

In her hand, she holds a Snickers bar. Ben is confused but he reluctantly takes it.

“What is this for?” He asks, looking down at the piece of candy.

“Have a snickers. You aren’t you when you’re hungry.” She says, before strutting off, into the break room.

He stares at the chocolate bar. Holy shit? 

**Author's Note:**

> i really liked this, maybe i might continue???? who knows 
> 
> make sure to subscribe to the series to get updates on more spooky stories! x


End file.
